wrestlingunitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Vivina Wolfe
Faringdon, England United Kingdom|resides = London, England, United Kingdom|spouce = Zane Valeska|names = Red Vivina Wolfe (Current)|height = 5' 8"|weight = 139lbs|billed = Faringdon, England United Kingdom|trainer = The Knightmare Dome|debut = 2012}} Victoria Fay Valeska (nee Reddington)' '(June 27th, 1991)' '''is an female United Kingdom Wrestler/Model who is currently signed to Omega Wrestling Alliance's evelopmental branch, OWT. Early Years Victoria Fay Valeska (nee Reddington) was born on the east side of Faringdon, England, UK. She was raised by her parents; Hugo Reddington, a guard at the Buckingham Palace and his wife; Daphne Reddington (Nee Woods), a stay at home mother. Growing up, Valeska always loved fashion and dreamed of having a job in that field. When she was attending Oxford High School, Oxford, in her final years there; Valeska also did night classes for design at Faringdon Community College. By the age of 19, Valeska had her high school diploma finished with half of her college points done. The Knightmare Dome After graduating from Faringdon Community College, Valeska moved to London, England. Shortly after the move, she began dating Raymond Knight, a trainee at The Knightmare Dome and one of the Son's of the owner of the wrestling school. At first, Valeska wasn't a huge fan of the sport but after watching Raymond and the other students train, she became obsessed with it. In 2010, Valeska started training alone sign her at the time boyfriend and his family. After two years of training, Valeska was picked up by London's Indies company: Big Smoke Wrestling Association. Big Smoke Wrestling Association In September 2012, Valeska was signed to Big Smoke Wrestling Association under the name: Vivina Wolfe with the gimmick of dark and beautiful enchantress that had every male wrestler wrapped around her velvet covered finger. With a new name and gimmick, Wolfe took her role and ran with it, defeating women like: Otto Knight and Ashlyn Moon in her debut match in BSWA. After a few months in, Wolfe was given her first big feud against one half of the Cult Leader's and the Smoke Royal Champion: Zelina Valeska. When the feud started, Zane Valeska, the twin brother of Zelina, started to take a shine to Wolfe; flirting with her when the camera's weren't rolling. After a while, Zane and Wolfe started to become closer which made the writers of the feud involve Zane into the mix; bring their flirting to the screen. On February 14th, 2013 at BSWA's PPV: 'Blood Lust Massacre; 'Wolfe defeated Zelina Valeska after hitting her with her move: 'Cryin' Wolfe 'to end the match and becoming the Smoke Royal Champion. After she won, Zane Valeska entered the ring and turned to around, looking like he was going for the attack but instead kissed Wolfe in the middle of the ring. After the kiss, in character, Vivina Wolfe and Zane Valeska became to work together; tag teaming and becoming the most dominate couple in BSWA. Out side of the ring, however, trouble began to turn when Raymond Knight caught wind of the story line. After weeks of fights over the storyline with Zane, Wolfe called it off with Knight and began dating Zane Valeska in both real life and on screen. On August 27th, 2013; after Wolfe lost the Smoke Royal Championship to Corrina Grey, Zane Valeska once again entered the ring to help Wolfe to her feet but who him to drop to one knee. The crowd was on their feet as the Leader of the BSWA Cult asked Wolfe to marry him. Wolfe said yes to him and on the next PPV of BSWA, Vivina Wolfe married Zane Valeska and became his wife and manager. Lethal Angels of Wrestling In July 2018, Wolfe signed up with LAW. On her first episode of LAW, Wolfe defeated the team of Heather Graves and Roni De Vil. She is currently tag teaming with her best friend in both on and off screen; Bethany Sharpe as the team known as Wolfegang Symphony. Around July 30th, Wolfe and Sharpe were announced to be the third tag team in the TLC match at THUNDERSTUCK against the reigning Champions: The Knight Dynasty and Lieta Collins & Jasmine Peyton for the Lethal Tag Team Championship. On August 12nd, Wolfe & Sharpe (As Wolfegang Symphony) captured their first Championship together as a team by defeating The Knight Dynasty and Lieta Collins & Jasmine Peyton. Personal Life Valeska resides in London, England with her husband, Zane Valeska. She is a huge fan of fashion & the design behind it and has a degree in the Art of Fashion. Valeska is best friends with her tag team partner; Bethany Sharpe. Aside from Sharpe, Valeska is also friends with HENDRIX, her sister in law; Zelina Valeska and most of the Knight Family. On her spare time, Valeska works closely with Tarah Nova, the owner of Novacaine Designs, designing ring gear for the OWA and OWT wrestlers as well as logos and merch for OWA's site: shopOMEGA.com. In Wrestling '''Finishing Moves' * Cryin' Wolfe''' (Inverted leg drop bulldog into a split–legged pin, preceded by a scream) * '''The Whitechapel Massacre (Electric Chair Facebuster) --- Adopted by Zane Valeska Signature Moves * RDR aka RedDead Redemption''' (Muta lock) * Dragon sleeper, sometimes with body scissors * Hair-pull Curb Stomp * '''Wolfe Pack Kick (Multiple kicking combinations) * Multiple pinning variations ** Jackknife pin ** Japanese rolling clutch pin ** Roll-up, sometimes while bridging ** Sunset flip ** Victory roll ** Wheelbarrow victory roll * Reverse Wolfe Trap (Koji Clutch) * Running double knee strike to an opponent against the ropes or in the corner Nicknames * The Red Enchantress * The Scarlet Letter * The Cult Leader's Red Bride * The Wife of Slaughter Tag Teams * [[Wolfegang Symphony|''Wolfegang Symphony]]' (W/ Bethany Sharpe)' '''Wrestlers managed' * Bethany Sharpe * Zane Valeska Entrance themes * "Haunted" by DIAMANTE (Currently used in OWT 2018 - Present)'' * ''"Roundtable Rival" by Lindsey Stirling (Currently used in Omega Wrestling Tomorrow as [[Wolfegang Symphony|'Wolfegang Symphony']]' (W/ Bethany Sharpe))'' * "Cut The Cord" by Shinedown (As Manager of The Valeska Twins from 2014- 2018) * "Big Bad Wolf" by In This Moment (Was used in NEO 2017-2018) *''"Explode" by Written By Wolves (Used in the Indies 2012-2016)'' Championships '''Big Smoke Wrestling Association * Smoke Royal Champion x1 --- (Feb 14th, 2013 - August 27th, 2013) Lethal Angels of Wrestling * Lethal Tag Team Championships x1 --- (Current Holders w/ Bethany Sharpe. August 12th, 2018 --- ) Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female managers Category:English Characters Category:English characters Category:English Wrestlers Category:British characters Category:British Wrestlers Category:British Characters Category:British wrestlers Category:1986 births Category:Wrestlers born in 1986 Category:1985 births Category:2012 debuts Category:2012 Debuts Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2012 Category:TarahNova Characters Category:Knightmare Dome Graduates